Electrocution
by Yuval25
Summary: The story that no one has ever heard. The story that disappeared into the air. The story of Jane. "Each day passing, another one of us is gone."
1. Preface

**_Electrocution - _**_By Yuval25_

**Preface**

A cold wind blew, causing the leaves rustle, and filling my hands and legs with goose bumps. _I have to get out of here_, I thought. I knew something bad was about to happen, really bad. Then I heard the leaves again, rustling, the strange thing was, this time there was no wind. It was something else, someone else, coming to get me.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga._**

**_This story is not about the Cullens, it is mostly about Jane. Jane's past. Have you never wondered how she was changed? Who changed her? Why? When? What happened before?_**

**_Comments are welcomed._**


	2. My Life

_**Electrocution - **By Yuval25_

**Chapter 1 – My Life**

Ever since I was little, my biggest fear was demons. Legend tells that the forest that surrounded the village I lived in was full of them. Dead, unrecognizable bodies that were found in the woods were the evidence that those stories were true. People stayed away from the woods to be safe, but it didn't help.

Now I'm living in those woods in order to stay alive. No one ever gave me a choice. The men in the village were afraid of children, as legend says; 'Death shall appear in the eyes of the child.' and everything is written down in the old book in my father's friend's house.

Everything was perfect until the only night I was truly happy.

My father was coming home early to eat dinner with us. It was something that never happened. He worked until late at night and I only heard the sound of the door open and close when he came home.

That night, he promised to come home before night, so my mother and I went to buy vegetables for the soup we were going to make. Carrots, cabbage, and maybe even potato. It was my lucky day.

I was eleven, and my birthday was only a few months away. I was happy.

My mother stopped beside a beautiful lady. They started talking about children and men. The lady had an expensive-looking red robe and brown dress underneath. She was tall, her brown hair curly and shining. Her eyes were ocean blue, not that I have ever seen the ocean, but I've dreamed of it a thousand times and more. I envied her. She was so beautiful, and I was plain, short, with boring bright brown hair and brown eyes.

I held my mother's hand and pulled at it, wanting to go. If they talked more, they would never stop.

The sun was still high in the sky, and there were still a few hours until the night came. The night was my nightmare most of the times. I was afraid of the dark, but who wouldn't? The dark was unexpected, unknown, and we couldn't see what was coming to us. It was terrifying.

I looked around to pass the time. Obviously we had enough time to buy vegetables and go back home then make the soup.

People were walking between the dark alleys. Children were running and playing. I wanted to join them, to laugh and play with them.

I liked the colors. The white dress of the girl that ran beside her mother, talking to her with a smile. The red hair of the man who passed by us, smiling as he saw a lady with bright hair holding hands with a boy with red hair. The green forest on the mountains far ahead. The blue sky above my head. The yellow sun that made my eyes burn.

I rubbed my eyes. Note to myself; never look directly at the sun, or you'll go blind.

"Jane," my mother said, pulling at me hand. I looked at her. She looked upset. What did I do? "Jane, hurry up."

She started walking, and I had to run beside her to keep up.

We were on our way home when I heard a scream. It came from a dark alley at my left. I looked there and saw two figures. One of them looked like a lady and the other like a boy. The boy was shorter than the lady and held her by her arm, his face on her neck. I panicked.

"Mother, look, the man there is hurting the lady." I pointed my finger to where I saw them, but they were gone. I was confused. What I imagining this? My mother always told me I had a creative imagination.

She looked to where I pointed and shook her head.

"Jane, honey, there is nothing there." she said.

"But I heard a scream. Have you not heard it?" I asked. I was sure I heard a scream.

"There was no scream, Jane." now her tone was hard, cold. "And if there was, it is none of your business."

We kept walking in silence. The sun already disappeared behind the mountains and the full moon was rising on the other side of the sky. After a few minutes, I heard another scream. This time it came from behind the wall on my right.

I looked on the wall, feeling as if I could see right through it if I concentrated enough. A movement on the corner of my eye made me look up.

There he was, a beautiful, most graceful figure I have ever seen in my whole life.

He was a boy, not a man, but he looked at least five years older than me. His hair was bright brown, the exact color of my hair, and his skin was so pale that it matched the color of the full moon. But that was not what caught my eye, it was his eyes. His red, shining, piercing eyes were looking straight at me. I felt a wave of shock shooting down my body, then a sudden pull towards the beautiful stranger.

The boy's shape matched the figure I was at the alley. I was frightened at the memory, but it only created more curiosity towards him. He was mysterious, in a dangerous, terrifying way.

I tore my eyes away from him for only one second, and when I looked again, he was gone, just like last time.

I suddenly noticed my mother was not moving. She, also, was standing in shock and looking at the same place I looked at. She saw him, too.

"Mother?" I asked, reaching out to hold her hand, which fell limply on her side.

She did not answer, just looked at me with a frightened expression on her face. Then she took my hand firmly in hers and started running in the direction of our house.

I panicked again. Did the boy scare her? My mother? Was he that awful that she ran away from him? Then I pondered this. How could he disappear like that, like he was made of air? Was he a ghost? Was he a... demon? I gulped. Demons were real, I knew that, but I never even thought they would be so close.

The light of the sun was already gone, and the full moon was the only thing now that could light us the way, just like in those old stories.

We managed to reach the house. Breathing heavily, I ran to my room, hiding under the thin blanket, shaking. My head was hurting, my knees week, and my stomach growled painfully, but I couldn't find the strength to go out of bed.

I did not go to help my mother cook dinner, and I did not go to eat it. I heard the door click open and then close, and my mother's hysterical screams and cries. My father must have came home, and she was telling him what she saw.

There was a noise of a porcelain breaking, then another cry. My father's voice was asking for me, and my mother told him I was in my room. I heard heavy steps, and as they became louder, I got out of bed and hid in my small closet. I did not want to face my angry father, because it meant getting hurt.

I could hear, with my sensitive ears, that my father was breathing fast. He was angry. Fear overwhelmed me again.

I knew that the moment was father was going to open the door and see I was not in my room, I would not be able to face him again without a chance of getting killed. I knew I was doing something extremely stupid and dangerous, but I could not think of something else to do.

I closed my eyes, as if to shield everything that was threatening me, and waited for my death quietly.

One minute passed, two minutes. What was he waiting for? I opened my eyes again and was surprised to hear my father's voice far away in the kitchen. He was talking to another man, telling him about tonight's events.

"She said he looked like a ghost, and with red eyes. She was crying and screaming when I got here, I have never seen her so scared." my father said. I forced my ears to hear better and farther. I could hear my mother gathering what I guessed was plates in the kitchen. Did she hear the conversation between my father and that man?

"It must have been a demon. What else could cause such a situation?" the man asked my father. What situation?

Suddenly it dawned on me. The screams, the eyes, the boy. He killed the lady in the alley. He could have killed me! He could have killed me... why did he not kill me? He had the chance. I was so close to him, and he looked at me, which means he knew I saw him kill that lady. He could be after me. He could be watching me right now.

I stopped breathing. I had the strangest feeling that I was not alone. My heart felt like it would jump out of my chest at any moment, and I could feel it beating in my ears. It was beating fast and unevenly.

I already stopped listening to the conversation in the other room, I was listening to the wind blowing into my room through my open window. But I did not remember opening the window. Is he here? I breathed loudly again. If he was here, there was no way of getting out of here without getting caught. But if I stayed in the closet for too long, he would surely find me, or my father would, then I will be dead either way.

With one more heavy breath I jumped out of the closet and looked around the room hysterically. The was no sign of anyone in my room, so I let myself calm down a little.

I went to close the opened window, but then thought better of it. It was my chance of running away. I could save myself from my father.

Without giving it a second thought, I opened the window wider and climbed on a chair to get out. I jumped to the ground and ran as fast as I could to the forest.

I know, not the smartest thing to do, but I was desperate.

My white dress I wore all day was ripped and dirty. I doubted it would look like a new one if I washed it. My hair was wild and full of knots. If anyone saw me, he would think I was some brat, rambling between the houses, looking for food.

On the edge of the forest was a man. He was wearing normal clothing and was not pale at all, so he was not a demon. He looked straight at me, his eyes dark. Fear once again made me tremble a little. He had a bottle in his hand, and the other hand reached out as if to touch me, even though I was far away.

The man walked to my direction as I started circling him to get to the forest without going near him. I was not lucky. He walked with shaky, quick steps to me and his free hand grasped my forearm painfully. I tried to free myself from his grip but I was too weak. He raised the bottle in a way that made me put my free hand defensively above my head. I was going to die.

Just as the man swung the bottle at me, something jumped on his back and made him fall to the ground just beside my leg.

I looked as a young boy, maybe four years older than me, stabbed the man with a rough, old, small knife. He straddled the man's stomach and started hitting him in his face with his fists. Left, right, left. The man looked dead already, but the boy did not stop his beating.

"Stop." I whispered, afraid of the boy I did not know.

The boy looked at me, and I saw his soft, brown eyes and almost fell to the ground myself. His eyes were so deep, that I felt as if I was drowning in them. My knees were weak already and the look of his eyes made them even more weak. His dark brown hair was a wild mess, but it strangely fit to his face. His face was covered in mud and scratches, and his clothes were dirty and old. He looked like he did not shower in a few days. Weeks, maybe.

But he stopped, like I asked, and got up.

It was weird. I was not afraid of the boy now that I saw his eyes. The opposite, I was excited and curious about him. I wanted to know more about him and his life. I wanted to stay with him rather than survive alone in the demon-full forest. I wanted to get to know him, and for him to know me. I wanted to be friends with him.

Not once I have felt this way towards a total stranger. I was always shy, keeping to myself. But now I trusted this boy, without a reason. I felt like he would catch me if I fall, like he would take care of me.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice just as quiet as before. I was surprised he heard me.

"I'm Noah. And you?" He asked. His voice was like bells. So beautiful. If he decided to sing, I was sure he would be good at it.

I closed my eyes, burning his musical voice into my memory. I would absolutely not forget that voice.

"My name is Jane." I said.

He smiled. I wanted to squeal at how adorable and beautiful he was when he smiled. I could not help but smile back, grinning like an idiot.

That was the start of my new life. My life in the forest.

* * *

**_Loved it? Hated it? Either way, the next chapter is going to be updated as soon as I finish it._**

**_Comments are welcomed._**

**_Always yours,_**

**_Yuval25 =)_**


End file.
